legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
The Leopon Legacy
The Leopon Legacy '''is a fanfiction. Synopsis Mhina struggles to continue Ajani‘s legacy, with the help and support of Kion and their children. Characters Main Characters * '''Max Charles as Kion * Cade Sutton as Mhina * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte Recurring Characters * Jacob Bertrand '''as Kabili * '''Justin Felbinger as Uhuro / Kenai * Meghan Strange as Ayo * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Sapphire / Janna * Rob Lowe as Simba * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Eden Rigel as Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Matthew Broderick as Kora * Lacey Chabert as Vitani * Ivy Bishop as Nita * Fiona Hart as Marigold * Landry Bender as Belee / Makini / Tatu * Lyons Luke Mathias as Denahi / Nguruma * Bailey Gambertoglio '''as Na‘Zyia / Aminia * '''Mckenna Grace as Kia Kenai (The Leopon Legacy) * Virginia Watson '''as Clea * '''Carla Hall '''as Bemba * '''Gene Miller '''as Atka * '''Maisie Klompus '''as Merah / Madoa * '''Kari Wahlgren '''as Dara * '''Penny Johnson Jerald '''as Sarafina * '''John O'Hurley as Hasani * Jack McBrayer as Mheetu * Alfre Woodard '''as Sarabi * '''Khary Payton '''as Rafiki * '''Heather Headley '''as Kitendo * 'Christopher Jackson as 'Fikiri * '''Henry Kaufman as Kuona / Urefu/ Mzuri / Feliks * Bluebelle Saraceno as Kuruka / Mbweha / Tamu / Pasha / Polina * Jeff Bennett as 'Zazu * '''Kevin Schon as 'Timon * 'Ernie Sabella as 'Pumbaa * 'Fiona Riley as 'Binga / Shabaha / Bogino * '''Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Kimiko Glenn as '''Amira / Malkia * '''Savannah Smith as Kasi * Maia Mitchell as 'Jasiri * '''Ace Gibson as 'Jivin * 'Erica Luttrell as '''Queen Maya * '''Peyton Elizabeth Lee as 'Rani / Uzima * 'Hudson Yang as 'Baliyo/ Danyal / Kicheko / Xolani / Ushindi / Shauri * 'Lou Diamond Phillips as 'Surak / Ajani / Kito * '''Lana McKissack as Anika / Sukuma / Auni * Miki Yamashita as 'Nirmala * '''Marieve Herington as 'Kenene * 'Vyvan Pham as 'Ullu /Amali * 'Aaron Daniel Jacob as 'Kingiza * '''Meghan Strange as Astuto * Jeremy Ray Valdez as Cek * Tiffany Espensen as Rama / Heng Heng * Dee Bradley Baker as '''Baby Goat * '''Rachel Crow as Imara * Sophie Reynolds as Tazama * Renée Elise Goldsberry as '''Dhahabu ' * '''Rafael Petardi' as Tangaagim * Iris Bahr as Varya * Jaime Camil as Pinguino * Danny Jacobs as Kiril * David S. Jung as Kely / Tsah * Mekai Curtis as 'Kopa * '''Dan Howell as 'Malka * '''GK Bowes as Sasem * Amir Talai as Tupp * J. Elaine Marcos as Yuki * Andrew Kishino as '''Hitashi * '''Evan Kishiyama as Nabasu * Ai-Chan Carrier as 'Kimyo * '''Christopher Willis as 'Tafu * 'Clyde Kusatsu as 'Domog / Lutfi * 'Matthew Yang King as 'Dughi / Jabari / Bambun * 'Tania Gunadi as 'Lumba-Lumba ' * '''Johnny Yong Bosch as 'Tompok * Greg Chun as 'Seisou * '''Jorge Diaz as 'Tenuk ' * '''Jason LaShea as '[[Yun Mibu (The Leopon Legacy)|Yun''' Mibu]] * 'Eric Bauza as 'Pãgala * 'Nolan North as 'Krud'dha Antagonists * '''Andrew Kishino as Janja / Ora * Dee Bradley Baker as Tano / Strange Cobra * Beau Black as Nne * Common as Kiburi * Jorge Diaz as Nduli * Nolan North as Tamka / Fahari * Steve Blum as Makucha / Strange Lion * Kimiko Glenn as Chuluun * Rachel House as Mama Binturong * James Sie as Smun * Christian Slater as Ushari * Ace Gibson as Jiona * David Oyelowo as Scar Deceased Characters * 'James Earl Jones as 'Mufasa * 'Michael Luwoye as 'Askari * 'Grace Young as 'Ãnanda * 'James Sie as 'Sãhasí Groups * The Lion Guard * Mhina and Kion's Leap * Army of Scar * Makucha's Army * Night Pride * Simba's Pride * Kgosi Pride * Makucha's Leap * Shupavu's Group * Smun's Prickle * Sokwe's Troop * Kiburi‘s Float * Kely's Group * Varya's Streak * Kion's Army * Kiril's Herd * Makuu's Float * Pãgala's Mob * Ono's Flock * Dhahabu's Herd * Janja's Clan Episodes Season 1 Category:Fanfiction Category:The Leopon Legacy